familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christian William Feigenspan (1877-1939)
Christian William Feigenspan (December 7, 1877 – February 7, 1939) was president of Feigenspan Brewing Company in Newark, New Jersey; president of Federal Trust Company; and president of the United States Brewers' Association. National Cyclopaedia of American Biography, 1941 Parents *Marie Rachael Laible (c1850-1940) *Christian Feigenspan (c1850-1899) Birth He was born in 1877 in Thuringia. Siblings *Edwin C. Feigenspan (1887-1953) New York Times; November 1, 1953, Sunday; Edwin C. Feigenspan, Brewer In Albany, 66 *Eleanor Feigenspan who married Louis Bacon Ballantine *Mrs. Johannan Kuser or Mrs. Rudolph Victor Kuser. New York Times; December 22, 1936, Tuesday; Miss Feigenspan Presented Here; Supper Dance Is Given By New Jersey Couple To Introduce Daughter To Society. Party In Floral Setting Mrs. Arthur Anthony Munger, Sister Of The Debutante, Assists In Receiving. Miss Barbara Feigenspan, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Edwin C. Feigenspan of Newark and Bedminster, New Jersey, was presented to society last night at a supper dance given by her parents in the St. Regis Roof. Marriage He graduated from Cornell University in 1898, and his father died in 1899. He married Alis Rule Thoms in 1909, and they had no children from their marriage. New York Times; March 4, 1910, Friday; Christian Feigenspan Married Miss Alice Rule Here on December 30 Last. Feigenspan Brewing Company The brewery started at 49 Charlton Street in Newark, New Jersey in 1875. In 1878 he moved the brewery to 47 Belmont Avenue in Newark, New Jersey. Around 1890 the brewery was moved to the corner of Freeman and Christie Streets. In 1943 the brewery was bought by P. Ballantine and Sons. Fishing In 1937 he sponsored seven prizes for Eastern saltwater angling: This summer, Christian W. Feigenspan, brewer of Newark's Pride of the Nation Beer, sponsored seven prizes for Eastern saltwater anglers. The first six were run-of-the-mine $250 and $100 prizes for largest fish caught between Montauk Point and Cape May. The seventh, which appeared to be a jest, was $100 for the smallest tuna under five pounds caught anywhere along the Atlantic Coast. Actually, the very serious object of the prize was to find a clue to the long-sought breeding places of tuna. All entries were to be sent to the Federal Trust Co., in Newark. Time magazine; Monday, September 20, 1937 Feigenspan Fish. This summer, Christian W. Feigenspan, brewer of Newark's Pride of the Nation Beer, sponsored seven prizes for Eastern saltwater anglers. The first six were run-of-the-mine $250 and $100 prizes for largest fish caught between Montauk Point and Cape May. The seventh, which appeared to be a jest, was $100 for the smallest tuna under five pounds caught anywhere along the Atlantic Coast. Actually, the very serious object of the prize was to find a clue to the long-sought breeding places of tuna. All entries were to be sent to the Federal Trust Co., in Newark. Death He died on February 7, 1939 in Rumson, New Jersey. New York Times; February 7, 1939, Tuesday; C.W. Feigenspan, Newark Brewer; President Of Company Dies At His Rumson Home. Fought The Dry Amendment. Firm Was Founded in 1868. Father Started Business In A Cellar. Ex-Head Of Federal Trust Co. in Newark. Christian W. Feigenspan, president of the Feigenspan Brewing Company of Newark, died at five ... he was interred in Fairmount Cemetery, Newark. External links * * at Wikipedia Awards *Silver Medal at the Paris Exposition (1878) References Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from Germany to New Jersey Category:American people of German descent Category:American drink industry businesspeople Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Businesspeople from Newark, New Jersey Category:People from Rumson, New Jersey Category:American brewers Category:Beer in New Jersey